In the library
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: ONE SHOT Hermione, is a girl of poise, she nevere backed down from a challenge. Especially a HOT one. Rated for sexual content. Written for Fanfic Exchange on Final Prophecy.


**Penname: princessofbadfaith  
What would you like in your fic?  
Rating? NC-17 or lower, smutty please )  
Ship? Draco/Hermione  
Genre? Romance/angst  
Name Three things you'd like your fic to include:  
1) Draco smirking, and Hermione's reaction to it.  
2) Draco half-naked xD  
3) Hermione embarrassed by doing things in the library  
Name Three things you DON'T want your fic to include: Adopted!Hermione, Head Boy & Head Girl with shared common room etc, AngryDeathEaterTryingToMakeDracoFollowVoldie!Lucius xD**

_**A/N: Okay, this fanfic is for princessofbadfaith, but I hope the rest of you enjoy it!**_

Hermione Granger was a girl of poise, competence and knowledge. Whats more was that she was a girl of pride. She would never get sucked into something she couldn't get out of, she would never admit to being wrong and she would never back down from a challenge…especially a HOT one.

_As the girl of seventeen years walked through the hallways of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry she saw the usual stares at her perfectly curved body, the usual glares from the very unfortunate girls and… the usual follower. _

_Hermione smirked as she walked down a corridor leading to a deserted classroom and then stopped. The footsteps stopped as well and when she turned around to face her follower, her brown eyes met his blue ones and in an instant his lips were on hers, forcibly and passionately. His lips, Draco Malfoys, tasted like sugar and her own tasted of strawberries._

_His foot kicked the door behind them and they smashed against a wall. His lips travelled down her neck and to her breastbone. She moaned a little as his teeth sunk into her leaving a mark._

_Her hands roamed around his neck and played with his hair. His lips rose once again to hers and she played with his shirt buttons. He pulled away for a split second to breath and then they were back on each other, groping every part of each other they could reach and kissing every other part._

_A bell was ringing in the distance signalling the start of class, doors were opened and the two were startled out of the fantasies moving apart quickly._

_Hermione was very red in the cheeks and Draco himself was panting. He glanced one more time at her smiling and walked out leaving her breathless._

Hermione jerked awake, she just didn't get it. She didn't get why she was having these dreams, every night she would wake up sweating and aroused, every night she would go walking the hallways, hoping to knock some sense into herself, every night it hadn't worked. It wasn't just that, it was the fact that in every dream, he walked away! He didn't screw her or anything! He just walked away!

She groaned as, yet again she put her cloak on and followed the dim light down to the Gryffindore common room and out into the pitch-black corridors of Hogwarts castle.

Her footfalls echoed on the floor and her head span in circles.

It was the picture perfect fantasy, getting with your enemy, Hermione had read many erotic muggle books with things such as this, and she just never thought it would happen to yours truly.

Groaning once again she slumped down the wall of the door to the library. Here was the only place she could comfort herself, the only outlet she had.

Opening the door slowly, as to not alert anyone to her presence, she walked in.

She breathed in the sweet scent of books and looked around, completely at home. She walked over to the muggle section, where most of her muggle studies class was, and went into the fiction department. She was a sucker for corny love stories, especially corny love stories that got her heated up. No one new this, and she didn't plan on telling anyone, that was for her boyfriends to find out.

Picking up one of the thick books in the back she read the title. 'Montana man.' She frowned, not believing she hadn't read it.

She glanced around making sure she was still alone and sat on a couch in the back to read the fairly old cover book.

She felt a breeze on the back of her neck and glanced around, noting there were no windows in the library. She shivered, a little freaked, and kept reading.

'Well, well, well. Granger sneaking out of bed, could ruin your perfect record you know?' Draco Malfoy said from behind her, startling her.

Hermione blushed but scowled, she was not going to let him know how she felt about him.

'Speak for yourself ferret.' She snapped turning back to her book. He rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch next to her, just trying to irk her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

'Sod off, prick.' She said quietly as he snapped her book from her hands to see what she was reading.

'Ohm, Granger, into the whole hot and steamy books are we? Well if you ever need help practicing Im here.' He said smirking. Hermione went week at the knees knowing full well that she would love for him to help her 'practice.' She blushed and turned her head and his eyes widened.

He himself had come here looking for closure from the thoughts he'd been having about her every day for the past two weeks. But he wasn't about to let her take his vulnerability and shove it in his face, so he played her a bit.

'You know Hermione,' He had never called her Hermione before. 'Were alone…it's just us in here. And anything that happens could be our secret.' He said suggestively moving towards her. She blushed and pushed him in the chest.

'I said sod off.' If he kept going, she wouldn't be able to control herself. It was almost dawn; she should be getting back to bed, even though it's a Saturday tomorrow.

She stood up, bringing er book with her and started moving towards the door, chilly as she was still wearing her nightgown, which, now she realised, wasn't leaving much for the imagination.

Not that Draco cared; to him she had the perfect body, perfect long tanned legs, slim waist and full creamy breasts. He quickly got up and stood in front of the door, not letting her out.

'Malfoy, move.' She said looking away.

'No! You cant tell me that you haven't been turned on by me before.' Again that smirk, Hermione would have collapsed if she hadn't been leaning on one of the rails.

He took a step forward, she took one back.

'Come on 'Mione.' He said smiling sweetly. Her breathing got heavier as he took another step towards her. When she took two back she realised that she was now cornered between him and the wall, a gap of about three centimetres between them. Another step and he closed that gap, pressing against her body now. She sighed and realised she didn't have the strength to push him away.

'Malfoy…Please.' She begged, putting her hands on his chest but not pushing. He bent his head and nibbled a little on her ear lobe, she moaned against him and he whispered nonsense into her ear, making her shudder.

When he pulled away he saw disappointment and grinned, he pushed against her again, his erection becoming clear to her. She widened her eyes as his full manhood pushed against her thigh, making her groan with want.

'Malfoy…' She said begging now, but it wasn't for him to leave. He put his lips to her neck again and kissed and sucked his way down to her breastbone. She fondled his hair and kissed his jaw as he did so.

He put his arms on her ass and lifted her slightly so she could put her legs around his waste, his dick rubbing against her clit, making her moan.

He put his lips to hers, her not resisting, and pushed his tongue inside her mouth exploring every crevasse and fault of her mouth, also noting the perfect shape of its structure and her teeth.

His tongue tasted sweet, just like in her dreams. He massaged hers slowly making her almost die. He removed his mouth from hers and walked them over to one of the study tables. He pushed her down on it and got on his knees. He slowly lifted her nightgown, seeing her pick hipster undies, already wet. He removed them quickly and kissed his way up her thighs and under her belly, not yet touching her clit.

'Draco… please.' She said begging him to touch her and kiss her everywhere. He abided, lowering his mouth to her wet pussy. At first he just ran his tongue over her clit, stimulating her till it was throbbing in pleasure. Then he plunged his tongue inside her, she moaned loudly and grabbed his hair in her hands. Pushing him in deeper.

He flicked around, also using his hands to massage her and stimulate the rest of her pussy.

'Ohh, Draco.' She moaned as she panted, her breathing came louder as she was about to reach her climax.

'Oh Draco! Draco! Faster! Ugh…' she groaned bucking her hips against his head. He did as he was told, massaging his tongue around faster and stronger using his lips to suck around and his hands to hold her still, making for a better climax.

'Oh fuck! Draco! Oh!' She screamed out bucking full against him and her pussy tightening around his tongue.

When she was done she looked up, sweat running down her forehead. He grinned and she stood up, letting him pull off her nightgown. She unbuckled his pants and pulled of his shirt, revealing his pale torso, tense muscles and strong legs. She laid him down on the table and climbed on top of him, stimulating him through his boxers, making him ever so hard. He groaned, a deep gruff groan. She sighed at the sound.

'Hermione, now…' He said giving her the signal. She grinned and pulled off his remaining garments and gasped when she saw his cock.

She put her hand on it, making him shudder. She stroked it and looked as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

'Fuck 'Mione. I need you…now!' He said flipping them over so he was again on top. He positioned himself at her entrance waiting for her approval.

Then he pushed himself inside her and she groaned in pleasure. He thrust into her again, speeding up and they got a rhythm going. Twice she climaxed, screaming his name, tightening around him almost making him go over the edge, but he wanted her to go one last time before he did. He grunted and sweat glistened over his body as did hers.

'Fuck Draco.' She groaned and he pumped into her harder and harder. Her eyes widened and she went over the edge as she felt him spill into her.

He groaned out her name and pushed one last time. She moaned and he collapsed on her.

'Oh fuck Draco, fuck.' She said, still coming down from her climax. He moaned out her name, more to show her how good she had been.

She looked around, noticing the light that had seeped in. She checked the time and realised it was nearly seven thirty. She stood, and put her nightgown on, blushing and unbelieving that she had just done that in the library. He did so too and when they were dressed he noticed how shy she was and how embarrassed she was for doing that in the library if anything. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips,

'We should do this again…' He said quietly. She looked up at him, red in the cheeks.

'I'd love to.'


End file.
